Heart of the Moon in Dakota
by NightDragon8
Summary: A quite yet strange girl arrives in Dakota. She seems nice enough, but she holds a secret in her past that no one knows. When she meets Static and Gear, will she trust them enough to let them help her, and maybe find love along the way? Gear/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Static Shock fanfic. In honor of my favorite character, I am making this a Gear/OC pairing. Gear is my absolute favorite person in the show and I personally feel he deserves more credit. So with that said I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock sadly….I only own the plot and my character Skye ******

Ch. 1

The moon shone brightly, cascading its ethereal glow over the streets of Dakota. A pair of deep blue crystalline eyes stared at the moon from a dimly lit window. Skye closed her ocean- colored eyes and let out a sigh. She always loved to gaze at the moon as it rose into the blackened night.

As she stepped away from the window of her parents' two story house, her foot bumped into one of the many boxes in her room. She let out a groan of frustration. Her and her mother had recently moved here to Dakota; something that Skye did NOT want to do. She hated having to move away from her home and friends. Although Skye did not have a lot of good friends, she missed seeing the people she was familiar with. It wasn't fair. Sky attempted to push away her sadness as she lay down in bed for the night. She would be starting at Dakota High tomorrow morning as a senior. Overall, Skye was not looking forward to a new school and having to start over. However, she knew there was really no choice in the matter. _Might as well make the best of it._ With that thought in mind, her eyes drifted shut and Skye fell into a dreamless slumber.

A loud buzzing woke Skye up with a jump. Eyes half open, she reached over and blindly fumbled with her alarm, turning it off. She buried her head back in the soothing comfort of her pillow. She was NOT a morning person at all. She wearily glanced over at her clock and her eyes shot open. _Oh no...I can't be late on my first day! _Skye jumped up as though she were a giant spring and rushed to her closet. She hurriedly picked an outfit out and changed clothes. After quickly applying her makeup as neatly as possible, she grabbed her brush and combed her smooth, black hair and left it down. It cascaded down her shoulders like silky raven colored curtain. After a quick check in the mirror, Skye snatched a light dark brown jacket from her closet, her backpack and headed down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Static Shock…maybe someday I will *grins and begins to plot* **

**Enjoy!**

Ch. 2

As she made her way through the kitchen, Skye's ears picked up her mother's voice.

"Running a little late aren't you Skye?"

Skye tensed a bit and hurriedly said, "I know mom, I overslept a bit, but I'm heading out right now."

Her mother gave a concerned look. "Would you like me to drive you? I don't think it's very safe for you to walk that far alone."

Skye gave her a reassuring smile. "No really it's ok I remember us driving by the school a few days ago. It's not that far at all. I'll be fine, plus I have my cell." Rushing to the front door, Skye said over her shoulder, "By mom I'll see you later." She heard a 'Goodbye' from her mom as she rushed outside.

Skye was all but running down the street to get to her new school on time. As she neared the entrance to Dakota High, she jerked her bag in front of her and rummaged around until she pulled out her schedule. Her thoughts raced as she walked briskly down the school hallways searching for her first class. _Please don't let me be too late. I hate walking into a class and have them all staring at me like I'm an extraterrestrial or something. _That last thought almost made her giggle, but she shook it off and sighed in relief as she found her first class. Skye stole a glance through the see through glass on the door and noticed the teacher was already in there. By the looks of it though, the class had not yet started. Taking a deep breath in an effort to calm herself, she opened the door and quietly walked in.

Richard Foley was sitting in Statistics twirling a pen in his hand as he was intently focused on his notebook. Inside of it, he had drawn out some rough sketches for his Gear costume. He wanted to add some small upgrades. He suddenly got a brainstorm, which for him is a big deal. He began jotting down random notes nest to his sketches. As his brain was carefully analyzing his notes, a small nudge on his shoulder broke his thought process. Richie knew who it was before he even turned to look. H turned his head and smiled at his best friend and partner in crime- fighting, Virgil Hawkins, also known as Static.

Virgil leaned over to sneak a peek at his notebook. "Hey man, what's with all the notes and stuff. Class hasn't even started yet."

Richie smirked and whispered, "Oh, just some awesome new upgrades for my 'gear'. I'm thinking of a few new stuff for you also."

Virgil let out a chuckle. "Dude, when are you NOT coming up with some new upgrade?"

Richie shrugged and said, "Come on V, I'm a super genius after all. I need something to do besides video games and crime fighting."

Virgil nodded and pointed out, "True but then again your gaming skills could use a little work if you ever want to beat my high score."

Richie snorted and said with a dull tone, "Bro, you must have that backwards. The way I recall it, I was the one who actually made the high score last time we hit the arcade. So I…"

Their conversation was cut short when the teacher stood up and began a very boring lecture. Not even two minutes into the class, the teacher was thankfully interrupted by the classroom door opening. A girl walked in and the teacher moved over to her with a smile.

"Ah and this must be our new student. Class this is Miss Skye Reed. Miss Reed, you may take a seat next to Mr. Foley there."

Richie's breath caught in his throat at that moment. _She is….beautiful. _That word just didn't do her justice in Richie's opinion. She was average height, maybe a few inches shorter than him. Her hair was wavy and a raven black color that went down past her shoulders. She wore fitting dark faded blue jeans that hugged her shapely hips nicely. Her top was a simple navy blue short sleeved shirt. He noted the v- neck. It was low enough to tempt, and yet modest so that it didn't show too much. Her eyes were what really caught his attention though. They were a blue like his. While his was an icy light blue, hers was a brilliant deep blue, which only added to her lovely features.

Richie came back to earth when Virgil gave him a sharp poke in the arm. He shot Virgil a look and saw his best friend smirking in amusement.

"What?" Richie asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you had come back down from cloud nine yet." Virgil laughed.

Richie felt his cheeks burn and he shot him a glare. "Shut up V."

"Relax Rich, I'm just messing with ya. She is pretty though isn't she?" Virgil gave him a wink and smirked.

Richie rolled his light blue eyes and turned his face to his notebook. He heard Virgil snicker. Inside his head, he agreed with Virgil, but he wasn't about to admit that. He glanced up and noticed the girl of his current thoughts was sitting right next to him. He swallowed thickly and tried to act normal. He looked over slightly and found himself staring into two beautiful blue eyes.

Richie noticed the girl blush slightly and look away. _She must be shy. _He thought. Before he could say anything, Virgil beat him to it.

"Hey there, the name is Virgil Hawkins, and yours?"

"I'm …Skye Reed." She said in a quiet but smooth voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or favorite my story. I was so thrilled to get the positive feedback, so as an award I have FINALLY posted the next chapter. I apologize to those who had to wait for so long. I think this chapter came out fairly good overall. There isn't any action or fighting scenes yet, but don't worry! This story will have plenty of action! Now I will stop wasting my time typing out all this…Lol.**

**Without further delay….I give you Ch.3 of Heart of the Moon in Dakota.**

_Characters thinking_

Characters normal talking

**Enjoy**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ch.3**

"I'm Skye Reed." She stated smoothly.

Her voice may have sounded calm but inside Skye felt her heart thumping against her chest like a heavy drum. Meeting new people always had made her nervous.

"Nice to meet you Skye." Virgil said with a smile. He suddenly got a look on his face as though he had just remembered something important. Skye could have imagined a flashing light bulb above his head.

"By the way, this is my buddy Richie." Virgil added with a sheepish smile.

Hearing his name, Richie snapped out of his stupor and stared blankly at Virgil and Skye. His mind yelled at him. '_Say something already!'_

"O-oh yeah, that's me. I'm Richie…Richie Foley." _'Well at least I managed to say something' _Richie thought with a mental roll of his eyes. He plastered on a charming grin nonetheless.

Skye sent him a shy smile in return and said, "Nice to meet you." Her thoughts were going crazy. '_Wow, he is so cute!' _She faintly studied his blonde hair that fell a little over his face, and his pale blue eyes that seemed to pierce her through his glasses. She noticed he wore baggy blue jeans and a simple light blue sweatshirt. Even through his shirt she could tell that he had broad shoulders resting underneath the fabric. The simple thought was almost enough to make her cheeks burn a light pink.

Richie saw her tainted cheeks and smirked lightly, thinking it made her look even more beautiful.

"So, you're new here?" He mentally kicked himself._ 'Well duh she is new here. For a super genius that was a dumb think to ask.'_

Skye nodded. "Yeah, my family and I just moved here a few weeks ago."

"How do you like Dakota so far?" Virgil asked

"It's ok. I haven't really seen much of it to be honest. You know…getting unpacked and all can take up a lot of time during the day." Richie vaguely noted a slightly bitter tone in her voice. _'It's like she didn't want to move here.'_ He thought with a frown.

Virgil's face suddenly brightened. "Hey, maybe you could hang out with us sometime. We can show you all the places to go. There is a lot of entertaining stuff to do here. Plus it would be a good idea if you had someone to hang around with who really knows this town. While Dakota is a great place, you have to be careful of certain areas. A lot of bang babies hang around the nastier parts."

Skye was very interested now. _'Bang Baby?'_ "What's a bang baby?"

Richie raised an eyebrow and he and Virgil exchanged glances. Skye wondered if she should have even asked. The two boys became deadly serious all of the sudden.

Richie decided to explain. "Well there was an explosion a few years ago by the docks here. The explosion was caused by this gas. A lot of riots were going on that night, so a lot of the people down there were thugs and criminals. The gas explosion caused anyone who got exposed to be mutated. Everyone called it the Big Bang."

Virgil cut in. "Yeah but there was some good that came from it. See the Big Bang also created the super heroes that protect Dakota."

Richie couldn't help but smile as he saw Skye's face light up with curiosity. "Really? So you all have your own Batman?" All three of them chuckled at this remark. "But seriously, who are they?"

Richie said, "Static Shock and Gear."

"Hm they sound very interesting. So you two have seen them before?"

Richie and Virgil wore identical smirks and nodded. "Oh yeah, they are really something. Who knows, maybe you will get a chance to meet them."

Skye was about to reply when she was interrupted by a loud bell, signaling that class was over.

People scattered out of the classroom as fast as they could, eager to leave. Skye, Virgil and Richie walked into the hallway. Virgil stretched his arms out as though he had just awoken from a long nap….which was usually the case when he was in class. "Well, I gotta run and catch Daisy before my next class. Catch up with you guys later."

"Bye." Skye waved with a small smile.

"See ya V." Richie called after him.

Skye and Richie now stood alone in the empty hallway, both feeling a bit awkward. Richie rubbed the back of his neck, saying "So um, where is your next class Skye?"

Skye glanced up at him and reached for her schedule, which had crinkled slightly from being stuffed into her notebook. Inspecting it, she said, "Uh well it looks like I have Sociology next with Mr. Jackson."

Richie took a peak at her schedule and smiled. "Hey it looks like we have the same class. Come on, it's down this way." Richie grabbed her hand gently and began to lightly guide her down the hallway. Skye couldn't help but blush as she felt his warm hand clutching hers so delicately. Richie realized what he was doing and hastily let go of her hand, trying to hide his flushed face.

"Uhh…sorry about that." Skye gave him a smile and laughed a little nervously. "It's ok Richie. We had better head to class."

Richie smirked lightly and nodded. As they both walked to their class, Skye had a feeling that she was going to like this new school after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is Ch.4. Im not too sure how I feel about this one. I dont know if I rushed it a little or not. I will let you all decide. I am overall pleased with it I think. Anyways I know it has been a large gap in between updates and I hope no one is angry about that lol. I promise to try and get these updates uploaded quicker. Of course my laptop HAD to crash on me a couple of weeks ago.....so thats some 'fun' news... Well everyone please enjoy the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**Ch. 4**

The school bell rang loudly throughout the hallways, meaning classes were done for the day. Skye practically ran out the door as everyone tried to barrel their way out of the educational prison that was High School. Skye actually felt happy about her first day though. All of her teachers were very nice, the food surprisingly didnt make her want to gag, and she met two really sweet guys. _One that maybe sweeter than the other..._Skye shook her head to block out the taunting voice in her mind. Still she had to admit that both Richie and Virgil seemed like great guys, and she hadnt even known them for very long! _Speaking of them I wonder if they went home yet._ Her sapphire eyes scanned the neverending crowd of people, but she couldnt single either of them out. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Skye attempted to push her way through the traffic of students.

Being enclosed in such large crowds really made her uncomfortable. She was finally able to make it outside. As she started her walk home, Skye got a sudden chill down her spine. It felt like someone was watching her. She turned around but saw no one in particular who was eyeing her. As she started moving again Skye picked up her pace a bit, suddenly anxious to get home. Not really paying attention to where she was going, Skye collided with a hard figure, nearly knocking her to the ground. As she stumbled to regain her balance, she heard a smug voice say,

"Well now, I dont think we have met cutie."

The figure she ran into turned out to be a rugged looking guy around her age. He had flaming red spiked hair and narrowed glaring eyes. He was rather tall compared to her height and his pants looked far too baggy. Skye noticed a small amount of facial hair on his chin. He only said one sentence and she already didnt like him. Nevertheless she attempted to be polite.

"Yeah sorry about that, my fault."

He sent her a sly grin. "Hey I dont mind a hot thing like you bumping into me. Maybe we should do it more often." The tone in his voice was so silky it made her want to run. She just realized how close he was...he was too close and it was making her very uncomfortable.

"Whatever, anyway I didnt mean to run into you. I need to be going so..." He interrupted her and smirked. "Aw whats the matter? You dont wanna spend some quality time with me? I could show you a hot time." Now Skye was seriously peeved. She hated being hit on by random assholes.

"Back off you ass. I wouldnt want anything to do with you. I'd rather eat a slug than spend a day with you!"

He snickered. "Well arent you fiery. I _love _that in a woman." He suddenly grabbed her arm in a bruising grip. "But your mouth could really get you into trouble. Maybe I should teach you a little lesson.."

Panicked, Skye struggled and slapped him with her free hand. His face had a small red spot from her hit, and his eyes slanted into a fierce glare. A cry escaped her lips when Skye realised her arm felt hot....no it felt like her flesh was burning! Was he doing that?! She yelled and kicked, trying in vain to free her arm. It hurt and his grip was feeling hotter by the second.

"Let me go!!!"

"Hey Hotstreak get your filthy hands off her!"

Through blurry eyes Skye spotted two figures above them. The one that yelled was dressed in green and white. He wore a type of maske that reminded her of a motorcycle helmet. A smooth metal machine rested over his back. The second person wore a long blue coat and black and gold underneath. His mask was a simple white eye cover and he was riding some kind of metal disk. He gave off an electric aura. They had to be Static and Gear!

The guy known as Hotstreak sent his glare up at the two. "Hey beat it! This doesnt concern you two!"

To Skye's shock, he threw a large fireball at Static and Gear. The heat was so intense she shut her eyes tightly in order to block it out.

The heroic duo easily dodged the wild attack as Static flew towards them.

"Now I dont think that was very nice." Static said with a smirk.

He sent an small electric blast and aimed for Hotstreak's chest. With a direct hit, Hotstreak yelled in anger and released Skye from his death grip. Now free, Skye glanced at her arm. It was red and would sting for a few days, but other than that it didnt seem too serious. Skye stood on the sidewalk and observed as Gear threw some kind of metal ball at Hotstreak. It exploded and enveloped him in a binding web, trapping him.

As the police came and took Hotstreak away, Skye noted that he sent her a glare so intense she knew they would meet again. She wrapped her arms around herself and flinched as a hand touched her shoulder. Turning around she saw that it was Gear. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Nodding, Skye answered, "Yeah I am. Thank you. Your Gear right?" Gear nodded and smirked. "Yep thats me. The heroic supergenius at your service."

Skye couldnt help but crack a small smile which he returned. "Hey are you ok miss?" Skye just noticed that Static had walked over after speaking with the police. "Yes i'm ok. Thank you both for helping me."

Static did a little bow and winked at her. "Hey its what we do. And that slime Hotstreak never learned how to treat a lady as pretty as you."

Skye had the grace to blush at his comment.

Gear spoke up. "Your arm is burnt. Do you want us to take you to the hospital?" His voice sounded full of sincere concern. Skye glanced at her arm and sent him a grin.

"No its ok. The burn really isnt so bad and I heal pretty fast anyway."

They both nodded and Static picked up his metal disk. "Well we better head out. Be careful walking home miss."

Skye nodded and watched as they headed to fly out. Gear turned to her suddenly. "Would you like us to fly you home?" Skye started. Her home wasnt but 10 minutes away if she walked. She didnt really like depending on others. Skye was an independent person. However, she wasnt sure if she felt very safe walking home after what had happend.

"Well...I think I will be ok. But thank you for the offer." Gear nodded and smiled. "Alright, but be careful ok?" He sounded almost dissapointed. As Skye really looked at him, she couldnt help but feel he was familiar. Of course his face was hard to make out with his helmet on.

Skye shook it off for now and smiled at them both. "I will." She waved to them as they flew off. _Well I cant say my first day hasnt been interesting._ She mused as she walked home.


End file.
